An Evil Step Dad
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story A New Girl. I'm not really good at summaries, but the title kinda explains a lot about the story. It's rated T just in case. There's a lot MarvinXSandy and a little of MarvinXMalachi. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends, Amy Winfrey does, but I own Sandy and I'm going to put another character in here that I made.**

"Where are you taking me?" Sandy asked as Marvin led her down to the ocean. He's been acting really weird lately. She remember that day about a year and a half ago when he told her that everyday was okay with her around. She had believed him, but a few months ago, he hardly been talking to her. He's starting to act scared again like the first day they met, but what's strange is that he's acting scared around her, not Vendetta.

"You'll see. Just trust me." Marvin didn't look back at her, but Sandy heard his voice shake. _Something's bugging him. _He's been like this for five months or so.

Sandy tried to think of something she did to him, but she couldn't think of anything she did that would scare him. Then her mind went back to that day when Vendetta had made that fiend to try to kill Charlotte, but Sandy defeated it. Was Marvin scared of her, because of that? Charlotte had helped her kill the fiend, but the blue girl did think it was a game and she seemed sad that the fiend died, but the sadness only lasted a heartbeat.

She remembered about seven months ago when she had told Marvin that her mom and dad got a divorce. He had felt sorry for her, and then she told him that her mom was dating someone else now. Her parents haven't seen each other for about a year, but she couldn't tell Marvin that until her mom found someone else.

Soon Sandy saw water ahead, and she began to relax, but then she stopped when she heard a scream. She was used to all the screams and fiends, but for some reason she started to get freaked out a little. Perhaps she was so worry about what Marvin is going to say that she's beginning to jump at every little sound.

Marvin stopped and turned to Sandy. He must have just noticed that she wasn't following him any more. He walked to her and looked her in the eyes. "It's a scream," he snapped. "That's normal in Clamburg!"

Sandy blinked. She never heard his voice that harsh before. _What is wrong with him?_ she thought as she began to follow him again.

He stopped when he got to the bridge and turned to Sandy as she stopped a few feet away from the green boy.

"There's something I need to tell you." Marvin murmured that so low that Sandy almost didn't hear it.

"What?" Sandy moved a little closer to him. She could sense how scared and worry he was feeling like it was her own.

"You remembered that day a long time ago, the day I made Vendetta's hamster fiend run away?" Marvin looked down at the ground and lightly kicked a stone with his feet. Sandy could see that he was was more at uneasy than scare or worry.

"Yes," Sandy answered. "What about it?"

"Do you want to know how I did that?"

"Kinda."

"Well..." Marvin began.

**Flashback: Marvin's POV**

When Sandy was killing that fiend Vendetta made, I was so worried about her and when the giant hamster started running to her, I had to stop him, so I ran in front of Sandy to protect her; with my life if I had to. Then I saw that James was pulling her away, and I was grateful. I knew she could have defend herself, but I didn't want her to get hurt. The hamster seemed surprised that I was standing up for myself and the only way that kept me calm is telling myself that I was doing this for Sandy.

"Stay away from her!" I said, getting mad.

The hamster stared at me, and I could see that he was a little scared, but when Vendetta yelled," Kill him!" he came closer to me.

I made my hands into fists as the hamster came to me and when he was so close to me, I whispered," No one is going to hurt Sandy."

He must have heard the harshness in my voice and he probably saw the determination in my eyes, because he ran away like a scared kid.

**Flashback ends**

"And that's what happened," Marvin finished.

"So, all you did was talk to him very meanly?" Sandy asked, putting her head to one side. _So, the hamster isn't as strong and tough as I thought. _

Marvin nodded. "I meant it, too."

"What...what would you have done if he didn't listen to you?" Sandy had to knew this answer. She had to know if Marvin still loved her!

Marvin looked at her, seemed to be token aback by the question. "I would have died for you."

_Would have? _Does that mean, if that same thing happened now, he wouldn't do the same thing? Sandy pushed that thought to the back of her mind. _Why am I worrying? _she scowled herself. _He still loves me. _But she had a feeling that Marvin wasn't telling her something.

"I know you would have." Sandy had to focus herself to say '_would have'. _Then she moved closer to Marvin, hoping to kiss him, but he pushed her away. Sandy stared at him and blinked. "What's wrong?"

Marvin looked around like he thought someone was going to jump out of nowhere. _Probably worried about Vendetta. She doesn't like that we are dating._

"I can't kiss you," Marvin whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sandy started to get worried.

Marvin took a while to reply and when he did, Sandy wished she could be eaten by a fiend. "I'm sorry, Sandy, but...I can't tell you." He looked Sandy in the eyes, and she saw sorrow in his green eyes. "I got to go," he added as he began to walk away.

Sandy watched him. _Something is definitely wrong with him, _she thought. _And I'm going to found out what that something is!_

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I put this first chapter up, because I felt bad, not telling you how Marvin defeated Vendetta's hamster fiend. The next chapter should be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends: Amy Winfrey does.**_  
_

Marvin didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away from Sandy. _Why didn't I tell her? I should have told her. _But he knew if he would have told her, she would have been hurt and Marvin didn't want to see her hurt. Sandy needed to know though._ If she found out on her own, she would be mad at me. _Marvin guessed he could tell her next time he saw her, but she would be heart broken. He could already hear her saying," But you promise that would never happen!" Then he heard himself say," I know, and I'm sorry."

"Did thou tell her?"

Marvin turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see right now. Malachi stopped in front of him and looked the green boy in the eyes.

"No," he answered, turning around and began to walk away.

"Why, Sweeting?" Malachi followed Marvin.

"Don't call me that." Although Marvin didn't speak Elizabethan, he knew _Sweeting _meant boyfriend or girlfriend and he didn't like bring called that by a boy.

"But I love thee," Malachi protested.

Marvin stopped walking and turned to face the purple boy. "I know, but I don't know if I love you."

"Thee said so."

Marvin sighed. He remember that day, about a year ago, when he was confused. He had a fight with Sandy and needed someone to talk to. The only person who he knew would listen and help him was Malachi, so he had went to him. But that was mistake. The purple boy did help Marvin a little, but the night ended with a kiss. Marvin didn't want to kiss him. It just happened, but about a month after that, Marvin knew he couldn't love Malachi. He tried to tell him, but he just couldn't. Malachi thinks he loves him, but Marvin still loves Sandy. But as soon as Sandy founds out what happened, she'll break up with him in a heartbeat.

"Thou alright?"

Marvin was snapped out of his thoughts by Malachi's voice. "I'm fine," he murmured as he began to walk away. The two boys walked in silence for a while as they walked down the streets. It was very quiet, not a scream or any noise. Marvin wondered what Vendetta was up to. _Probably making another fiend, _he thought gloomy.

Just then Marvin spotted Charlotte skipping down the sidewalk, singing a song. _Why is she always happy? _he thought as he sighed. _At least she doesn't have to choose between two people; one being a boy. _Charlotte came closer to Marvin and Malachi, and when she saw them, she stopped skipping and started running to them. She stopped when she got to them.

"Hey!" she said, happily.

"H-hey," Marvin muttered, really not paying attention to the blue girl.

"Good morrow," Malachi said to Charlotte, who was staring at Marvin instead of listening to the purple boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked Marvin.

"I'm fine," he lied, not wanting to tell her what was on his mind.

"You sure? You same..."

Malachi cut her off. "He is alright."

Charlotte turned to him and her happiness came back. "Okay!" she said. "I'm on my way to Vendetta's house. Ya'll want to come?"

"Indeed not," Malachi answered.

Charlotte shrugged. "Whatever you say." Then she began to skip away.

Marvin and Malachi watched her go. Then they began to walk to Marvin's house. When they got there, Malachi opened the door, and Marvin sighed as he walked in. _Why does he have to do everything for me? _he thought, annoyed. _He's just doing that, so I'll fall in love with him, but it's not going to work._

Marvin went to his room, awfully aware that Malachi was following him. Once in his room, Marvin went to his bed and laid down on it, trying to ignore Malachi as he joined him on the bed. _Why doesn't he just go away?_

A while pasted and still neither boy spoke until finally Malachi asked," Does thou hate me?"

Marvin got up and turned to him. "No, but I might not love you either."

Malachi sighed. "There's something else on thou's mind?"

Marvin wondered if he should tell Malachi. He didn't like thinking about it, but he had to tell someone. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he began to tell Malachi what was on his mind. "Sandy's parents got a divorce and her new step dad isn't so good."

"What does thee mean?" Malachi asked.

"He's evil." Marvin looked Malachi is his purple eyes.

"Like yonder fiend maker?"

"Kinda," Marvin answered. "Sandy's step dad is a wizard and evil."

"A wizard?" Malachi sounded interested, like he just thought of something.

"Yes, a wizard," Marvin repeated. "And he uses his powers for evil."

"A wizard whom uses their powers for evil? I never heard such a wizard before." Malachi got off the bed and turned to Marvin.

"What do you mean?" Marvin asked. "How would you know about such a wizard?"

"Because I am a wizard," Malachi answered.

* * *

**There's lots of unanswered questions in this chapter, like when will Marvin tell Sandy that he might be in love with Malachi? How Marvin knows that Sandy's new step dad is evil? And wow, Malachi is a wizard! I bet you didn't see that coming! lol. It's a thing I thought about a long time ago when I first got into Making fiends; I like to think that Malachi is a gay and a wizard. lol. Well, I sure hope this chapter was good and interesting. Please review! Oh and btw, I'm sorry if I didn't do the Elizabethan terms correctly. I don't know how to speak that, but I wanted Malachi to speak like himself. Anyways, like I said, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Making Fiends: ********Amy Winfrey does and I'm jealous of her. lol.****_  
_**

Sandy was in her room, staring at the roof as she laid on her bed. She couldn't get a question out of her head: _What is wrong with Marvin? _He seemed different and worried about something. Sandy wished he would tell her, but she knows he'll tell her when he's ready. Perhaps, if she just step back a little bit, he'll tell her. _Maybe I could ask my mom what should I do, _she thought as she sat up and got off her bed. She walked to her computer, got on her My space and started to write to her mom; telling her everything that happened today.

Her mom and dad got back from traveling the world earlier than they thought they were, because her dad had cheated on her mom with another girl when they were some where on the other side of the world. That's why Sandy's parents got a divorce. Sandy would hate it if she found out her boyfriend cheated on her, but she knew Marvin would never do that.

After sending her mom the message, Sandy went out of her room and headed for the kitchen, where she found James sitting at the table, eating a sandwich.

"I hate clams," he murmured as she pasted.

Sandy smiled. "You better not let Vendetta catch you eating a sandwich," she teased.

"I'm not scared of her." James took another bite out of his sandwich like he was daring Vendetta to walk through their door at that moment. Sandy half expected her to, but she wasn't surprised when the evil green girl never came through the door.

"I'm not either," Sandy replied as she opened the refrigerator and started to look at what food was in there; mostly clams. Sandy sighed and closed the door.

"Are you going anywhere today?" James asked her as she sat at the table with him.

"Probably not, and if I do go anywhere, it's going to be Marvin's house." Sandy rested her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"Why do you love him?" James asked, and Sandy looked up at him.

"Because he's sweet and cool," she answered.

"He's not cool."

"Yes, he is." Sandy was starting to get mad, so she decided to change the subject, because she didn't want to quarrel with her cousin. "Where is Aunt Brooke and Uncle Harry?"

"Out," James simply answered.

"Out where?" Sandy pressed on.

"I don't know," James snapped, and Sandy thought she better stop before he gets even more annoyed.

Sandy sighed. "I guess I'm going to Marvin's house." She got up and started walking to the door. James didn't reply, he just kept eating his sandwich, lost in thought.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't have anything else to write about. Next chapter is going to be longer and better. And the story is going to skip from character. If you don't like the way I write this story, please tell me and I'll just focus on one character, but it's easier from me to do this way. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'll try to update almost every day, but please be patience with me, I'll try my best. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends, Amy Winfrey does. I tried putting everything Malachi says in Elizabethan terms, but I got** **frustrated. I still put some things in Elizabethan terms, but not everything. And all the wizard stuff I got some Wizard of Waverly Place, but other than the spells and the talk about the Wizard Competition, this story isn't about Wizard of Waverly Place. All the same, I do not own Wizard of Waverly Place, Disney does.**_  
_

"You're a wizard?" Marvin stared at Malachi, who stood in front of him. _I never thought Malachi could be a wizard_, Marvin thought.

"Yes," Malachi answered.

Marvin didn't know what to say. What would Vendetta do if she found at that Malachi—the one who speaks in Elizabethan English phrases and refuses to sing or use electronics because he believes it is blasphemous and who lives a puritan life—is a wizard with powers and a wand? Marvin wondered how she would react when she founds out that there's someone in Clamburg who might be more powerful than her. But Marvin know Malachi is to scare to use his powers against the evil green girl. What would everyone else think if they found out? Would they be scared of Malachi, because he's a wizard? Surely powers are more powerful than fiends? That's it! Malachi _could_ use his powers against Vendetta, and then Clamburg could go back to the way it was before Vendetta took over.

"Malachi—" Marvin begin, but Malachi interrupted him.

"Nay!" the purple boy exclaimed as if he could read Marvin's mind. "I'm not going to use my powers to stop yonder fiend maker."

"Why not?" Marvin asked in confusion. "If you did, we would be happier." He jumped off the bed and faced the purple boy. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Malachi thought about that, and then he finally replied," My parents told me to not tell anyone about my powers, and they are going to be mad that I told you."

Marvin blinked, still confused. He didn't understand everything Malachi was saying. _Why couldn't he tell people he's a wizard?_ Marvin wondered.

Malachi went on and he still seemed like he could read Marvin's mind. "I'm not allow to tell people I'm a wizard, because," the purple boy explained," magic is suppose to be a secret."

Marvin understand that, kinda. "So, you can't defeat Vendetta and her fiends," he murmured sadly. "What kind of spells do you have?" He wanted to change the subject, because he knew if he acted sad around Malachi, the purple boy would try to comforted him, and Marvin wasn't in the mood to play games with this wizard.

"Lots, and there's more spells that I have to learn before I'm a full wizard," Malachi answered, sounding relief to be talking about something different.

"You're not a full wizard?" Marvin asked.

"Nay," Malachi explained. "A wizard doesn't become a full wizard until they have a wizard competition, but since I'm an only child, I don't have to do the competition."

"What would the competition be like if, you know, were going to have to do it?" Marvin asked.

"I'm not sure what the competition would be like," Malachi answered. "But whoever wins it, gets to become the full wizard and the other siblings losses their powers . . . forever."

Marvin opened his mouth to reply, but just as he was going to say something, there was a knock on the door, follow by someone saying," Marvin, are you here?"

"Sandy!" the green boy whispered, turning his gaze on Malachi, who was froze where he stood. "She can't found you here!" He pushed his friend in the closet and told him," Stay there and don't make a sound."

Marvin turned back around after Malachi nodded. The green boy walked out of his room and headed toward his front door, trying to calm himself and get all thoughts of Malachi out of his mind. When he opened the door, he saw his girlfriend standing there, smiling.

"Hello!" the red girl exclaimed.

Marvin tried to fake a smile, but it was a small one. Every time he looked at Sandy, he thought about her step dad and how evil he is; more evil than Vendetta herself! His mind flashed back to that day, about seven months ago, when he was walking to the ocean, alone, trying to get some things straight.

**Flashback**

Marvin tried to avoid all the fiends as he walked to the ocean. He walked all the way around the city, so he could make it to the water without having to face a fiend or worse, Vendetta. He felt relief flood over him when he saw the bridge. He quicken his pace, but as he got nearer, he noticed that fog surrounded his feet. He started to freak out. Sometimes there's fog in Clamburg, but there was something about this fog that mad him shiver. He was about to turn back and go to his house, afraid that a fiend could be watching him, waiting to attack. But just then, he heard someone call his name. Now he was really scared. He looked around, expecting something to jump out of the fog that was now all around him, making it hard to see anything in front of him. He dared not walk anywhere, because he thought he might run into something he didn't want to see.

Then he saw something black in the fog. He looked harder and he noticed it was coming toward him! He tried to run, but something graded his feet, making him stay where he was. When the black thing got closer, it started to turn into a human shape, and Marvin saw that it was a human, not a fiend. He felt relieved. But then he remembered that there was no one black in Clamburg. _Who is this?_ he thought, starting to get scared again.

The stranger stopped in front of Marvin and looked the green boy over. Then he back up and asked," You Marvin?"

Marvin didn't know what to say. _How does he know me?_ he wondered more in confusion than anything else. Finally he answered the guy. "Y-yes," he stammered.

"Then you know my step-daughter, Sandy?" the guy questioned Marvin.

_So this is Sandy's step dad_, Marvin thought and then said out loud," Yes. I know her. She's—" He got cut off when the thing that graded his feet, picked him up, and then the next thing Marvin knew is that he was facing Sandy's step-dad up side down. He tried to see what was holding onto his ankles, but whatever it was, was hidden in the fog.

"Stay away from my step-daughter or you'll pay." The guy got closer to Marvin, who was confused now.

_What does he mean by that?_ He didn't say that out loud, because he had a feeling that this guy would get very mad. So, instead, Marvin nodded.

"Good." The guy snapped his fingers and the thing that was holding onto Marvin's ankles, let go, and the green boy fell on his face. He got up and looked at Sandy's step-dad, who was turning away.

Marvin saw what was holding onto his leg for the first time: a black creature that had a few red marks on his body, and when it turned around to look at Marvin one last time, he saw that it had frags that were stain with red. Marvin guessed that red on his frags and body was blood. Marvin shiver again, even though Sandy's step-dad and his creature had left. _What am I suppose to do now?_ he thought.

**Flashback ends**

"Marvin?"

Marvin was snapped out of his thoughts by Sandy's voice. He turned to the red girl and shook his head to clear it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Marvin lied. He couldn't get that day out of his thoughts. He'd seen her step-dad since then, but it was only to warn Marvin to stay away from his step-daughter. _Why doesn't he want me to be around Sandy?_

"Are you sure? You keep looking straight like they are thinking about something." Sandy looked a little closer, but Marvin backed up, not wanting to get near her. Her step-dad's words still echoed in his head: "Stay away from my step-daughter or you'll pay."

Sandy stopped and looked at her boyfriend. "What's wrong with you?"

Marvin sighed. _I have to tell her_, he thought and than began," It's you step-dad—" Marvin got cut off by a scream. He looked pasted Sandy and saw a fiend chasing someone, but that didn't make him scared. He saw Vendetta watching the fiend chase the kid. She wasn't that far away from Marvin's house. Then the evil green girl turned to stare at Sandy and Marvin, who was looking at her. She started walking toward them. Marvin pulled Sandy in and closed the door. Marvin locked the door, but Vendetta started knocking on it._ What do I do now? _he wondered, starting to freak out.

"Come on," Sandy whispered from where she stood by Marvin's bedroom.

Marvin followed her in, but he saw she was going to his closet._ No! _he thought. _She'll found Malachi!_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been busy all week and yesterday there was a thunder storm, but hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapters faster. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy ran into Marvin's room and headed for the closet, but before she could open it, Marvin graded her hand and pulled her away from the door. She turned to face him, annoyed. _Why did he stop me? I don't want Vendetta to find me here! _She tried to get lose, but he wouldn't let go. "What's your problem?" she snapped.

"You can't go in the closet!" Marvin insisted. He sounded grimed, and Sandy was taken aback.

The red girl opened her mouth to argue, but just then there came a loud crash from the living room. The two kids turned around and saw Vendetta standing there with her hamster fiend behind her; Sandy guessed that the evil girl made her fiend knock down the door, so they could get in.

"So, what do we have here?" The green girl walked to Marvin and Sandy and looked them over. "Why are you here?" she asked Sandy. She didn't sound mad; she sounded more curious than anything else.

"Not-nothing," Sandy stammered, not sure how to answer. She looked down at her feet, not daring to look the evil girl in the eyes. She knows she told James she wasn't scared of Vendetta, but lots of people say stuff they don't mean. She wasn't scared of her; it was more like respect than anything else. She kinda like how Vendetta had took over her whole town with the help of her fiends.

"Nothing, huh?" There was a disbelieving tone in Vendetta's voice that told Sandy that the green girl knew that wasn't true. Sandy wouldn't be surprise if Vendetta wouldn't believe her, because the red girl sucks at lying.

Sandy lifted her head as Vendetta went on.

"I allowed you two to date for this long, but now I'm putting an end to that."

Sandy and Marvin exchanged worried glances. Then the green boy turned to Vendetta.

"You can't do that!" Marvin retorted.

Vendetta widened her eyes; Sandy was taken aback. Nobody in Clamburg stood up to the evil green girl, who could easily destroy them with a fiend. And it was even more surprising that _Marvin, _at of every one else in this town, challenge Vendetta. Sandy couldn't help but think that news of this was going to spread quickly throughout the town like fire goes through a forest. Sandy wondered what Vendetta was thinking. She prayed that the green girl wouldn't tell her hamster fiend to attack Marvin.

But Vendetta just stood there, her eyes so wide that Sandy could see the white rim around them, and her mouth was opened slightly. She was staring at Marvin, uncertainly and disbelief shining in her eyes.

Her hamster pocked her a little, and the green girl snapped out of it. She looked around her widely, seeming to forget where she was, but then understanding replaced the uncertainly and disbelief in her eyes. Then they burned with anger as she turned Marvin.

"How dare you say that?" she growled. "Hamster," she added, not taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her. The hamster grunted. "Grab him."

Before Sandy could move, the hamster picked up Marvin, who try to fight free, but the fiend was holding him to tight. Sandy stepped toward the hamster, going to help Marvin get away, but Vendetta blocked her path. Sandy tried to get around her as she saw the hamster fiend backing out of the room. She felt her heart break when she heard Marvin calling out for help, but then his voice became muffled, as if the hamster covered his mouth if its hand.

Then Vendetta turned around and walked out of the room. Sandy ran after her, but the green girl shut the door. By the time Sandy got to the door and opened it, Vendetta and her hamster fiend was gone. She murmured a few words under her breath. Then she sighed.

"What are thou waiting for?" a voice said behind her, and when she turned around she saw Malachi standing there.

She blinked, confused. 'How did you-"

"Anon," Malachi answered. Sandy knew "anon" meant "later", so she nodded, still confused.

"What are we going to do?"  
"Save him, of course." Malachi began to walk out of the room, heading toward the front door. Sandy quickly ran after him, still wondering why Malachi was at _Marvin's _house, instead of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends, Amy Winfrey does.**

Marvin regret saying what he said to Vendetta. He regretted it the moment he said it, but as the hamster fiend carried him away, with its hand covering the green boy's mouth, so he couldn't cry out for help, he regretted it more than anything. What Vendetta said, about him and Sandy couldn't date anymore, made Marvin snap, and he had forgotten who he was talking to for a few heartbeats. But when he realized, he knew he couldn't back down, although he kind of knew Vendetta would turn to her hamster. He wondered what Vendetta would do to him for standing up to her. He hoped the punishment wouldn't hurt or last long, but he knew there was no telling what the green girl would do.

Vendetta's house was far from Marvin's, so it would take a while to get there. Well, at least Marvin thought that was were they were going. He hoped it was, for he didn't want them to take him somewhere else where Sandy or Malachi couldn't find him.

He felt slight relief fill him up as he noticed that the hamster was walking in the direction of Vendetta's house. But his fear was more stronger than anything.

Vendetta walked a little behind her hamster; Marvin tried to look at the green girl, hoping to see what she was feeling in her green eyes, but they were dark and unreadable. He sighed and shifted in the hamster's arms to see the big hill in front of him. Vendetta's house was on top of the hill.

By the time he had climbed the hill, the hamster was breathless. Vendetta walked pasted her fiend, not seeming to be tired from climbing the big hill. Marvin thought she seemed distracted and disturbed, but he dismiss the thought by telling himself that _Vendetta _didn't feel those feelings. The only feelings he ever thought she felt was evilness and stubbornness and even determination, since she never gave up on destroying Charlotte. Marvin never saw Vendetta as a normal person, since she always made the people of Clamburg miserable, but now that he really thought about it, she was just like everyone else, though she saw pleasure in making people suffer.

Vendetta opened her door and walked in the green house. Her hamster followed her, closing the door behind him. As soon as the light from outside was shut out, darkness came upon everyone. Marvin blinked a few times, not knowing when his eyes were opened or closed, for it was so dark inside. Then a heartbeat later, light filled the room as Vendetta turned on the limp that was on a small table by her chair.

The hamster put Marvin down, and the green boy started looking around the room. He had never been in Vendetta's house before.

There was a T.V. facing a sofa and the chair that was by the small table with the limp on it. Stairs were leading upward behind the sofa and chair. There was a window by the stairs and pictures of Vendetta hanging on the walls, and everything was green, of course.

Marvin watched as Vendetta left the living room, wondering where she went. The green boy and hamster was left alone for a while until Vendetta came back with a box in her hands.

Marvin backed up a little but ran into the hamster, who growled at him.

"Sit down," Vendetta ordered Marvin as she got into her chair, putting the box on the table. Marin didn't want to sit, but the hamster pushed him toward the sofa, so he had no choice but to sit on the sofa.

"I'm not mad at you for standing up to me," Vendetta admitted, causing Marvin to stare at her in disbelief and relief. "I'm furious, but I'm not going to destroy you."

Marvin blinked. _Al least she won't kill me... _he thought, thankful, but what she said next made his heart almost stop beating.

"Instead, I'm going to hold you as my prisoner."

"W-why?" he stammered.

"Because," Vendetta explained," news of you standing up to me will eventually spread throughout the town, and the next thing I'd know is that people will stand up against me like you did, and then they will overthrow me." She paused as if she was picturing that in her mind, frowning deeply. Then she went on," But I can't let that to happen, so when they see that I have imprisoned you, they will know I'm still ruler here."

Marvin had to admit she had a point. If he was her and if someone had stood up to him, he would do the same thing. But he was glad he wasn't her. He didn't want to be evil. He suddenly wondered what she was feeling right now. Did she really want to be ruler? Surly it wasn't as rewarding as she thought? Or was it? He shook that thought at of his head.

His mind suddenly flash back to Sandy's step-dad. He was more eviler than Vendetta. Marvin wondered if_ he_ liked bring evil. He made a mental note to ask her step-dad next time he saw him.

Vendetta's voice broke into his thoughts as she turned to her hamster and told him," Take him to the basement."

The hamster nodded and walked to Marvin and tried to pick him up, but the green boy met the hamster's eyes and jumped off the sofa. The hamster backed up a bit, as if he knew what Marvin was trying to tell him. Marvin wanted the hamster to remember the day the green boy stood up to him and told him that he would do anything to protect Sandy. Appealingly the hamster understood, for he put some space between himself and Marvin as he began to led the way to the basement.

Marvin could feel the eyes of Vendetta as he and the hamster walked away. He thought she might have figure her hamster was kind of scared of him. He hoped she did. If she saw that the hamster was scare of Marvin, then perhaps she could see that the green boy wasn't as scare of _her _as he was years ago.

The hamster took Marvin into the kitchen. The green boy looked around and saw that there was a table in the middle of the kitchen and there was bowls and mixtures on it. Marvin wondered if this was where Vendetta made all her fiends.

He didn't have any more time to think about that, for the hamster grunted to get his attention. Marvin looked at him and saw that he was pointing to some stairs that went downward, and Marvin figured that went to the basement. Reluctantly he walked to the stairs and went down them. As he went farther down, the darkness got stronger until he couldn't see a thing.

* * *

**I'm not sure if some of the things I said that was in Vendetta's house is really in the show, but in my show it's there. I really hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
